Letters to My Brother
by abomination's Quill
Summary: An exchange of letters between Regulus and Sirius Black. Rating mostly for Language. Will be multi-chaptered.
**A/N:** Just putting this out there once and for all: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe, anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

S.

How could you? How dare you? You have no right. You are out of line. You have a responsibility to me. And to Mother. And Father. You have a responsibility to our family name. You can't just up and decide that we aren't good enough for the great and wonderful Sirius Black. You have no right to even carry the name of Black.

Your lack of respect disgusts me. You have effectively besmirched the noble name of Black with your careless and disgraceful actions. I wish never to associate with you or your kind ever again. You are not fit to wipe the dirt off my shoes. Your carelessness and blatant disregard for the traditions of the Black family disgust me. You have committed the most hurtful of offenses.

Don't bother to come back. I'll never forgive you.

Regulus Black, your ex-brother

* * *

S.

You have no concept of the consequences your actions have for our - sorry, MY - whole family. But then again, appearances were never all that important to you, were they. Running around with half-breeds and blood traitors. Fawning after Mudbloods. Well, news flash, no one gives a shit how popular you are with those dregs of society.

Your past offenses still weigh heavily upon the minds of those who trusted you. Some of my aunts and uncles seem to be under the feeling that you deserve a second chance. I want to tell you that they are wrong. You have slighted the family in a way that can never be forgiven.

I can't wait until you came crawling back asking for forgiveness, because you will find that forgiveness isn't given to those who don't deserve it. And I have never in my entire life met someone less deserving of forgiveness than you. I wait with bated breath for when you realize you have made a mistake that your precious friends can't fix with a couple of carefully broken rules. You deserve every bit of agony that you receive.

Know that I hate you and always will.

R.

* * *

Reggie,

Please know that I did none of this to hurt you.

Love always,

Siri

* * *

S.

You don't love me. You never have.

I read your pathetic attempt at an apology. It was substandard. If that's all you had to say to me why did you waste the parchment. Anyway, I'm not looking for an apology from you. Even if your apology had been the best one ever written, it wouldn't have mattered. I still would not have forgiven you.

Mother and I blasted your name off the family tapestry today. That simple act of distancing ourselves from you gave me much pleasure. I think I might go blast more things in your room for a laugh. This afternoon Father is going to the bank to disinherit you. I hope you have fun living off the charity of that Potter. How does it feel to know that I am now more important and wealthy than you? You pushed your limits to the point where there is no going back. Mother and Father should have drowned you when you were born. Or disinherited you when you landed yourself in the house of egotistical kittens. Would have saved face.

Don't bother writing back, I'll just burn it.

R.

* * *

S.

Here are the ashes of your most recent letter. I bet you didn't believe me when I said I would burn it. Just like you never believed a word we said about if you left, you could never come back. I helped Father take you out of the wards yesterday. If you try and come home you won't be able to. I have officially been named Heir of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You have no more right to this house than a muggle now, hope you like that. As soon as I send this letter to you I am off to tell Kreacher that he doesn't have to take orders from you any more. I am so excited by that idea that I think I'll tell him now.

Yes, I told Kreacher that he is no longer bound to serve you and I think it will please you to know that he is delighted. He never liked you to be completely honest. Now, though he doesn't have to hide his contempt for you. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts and turn all your friends against you. And before you ask, yes I do have that power, I am a Slytherin for a reason. It should be a simple enough matter to cause them to no longer trust you. I never liked them anyways.

Oh, and in regards to your room, I may not have yet found the charm that you put on it to stop me from going in there but I will find it, trust me.

Hope you don't see me on the train next week.

R.

* * *

 **A/N:** Trust the Quill, there will be more later. Leave a review.


End file.
